disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama is the second feature-length animated movie based on the Kim Possible series, after Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, and the series' second multi-part episode. This film includes a mix of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery. The film premiered April 8, 2005, on the Disney Channel, where it was advertised as the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie (A Sitch in Time, despite also premiering in the same way, was not counted as such). It was originally considered for a theatrical release, but the financial failure of Teacher's Pet: The Movie caused the movie to air straight to TV instead. This film was intended to serve as the season finale (as well as series finale until Disney ultimately renewed Kim Possible for one more season), but confusingly, it was aired in the middle of the show's third season (in addition, in production order, it is the fifth, sixth, and seventh episodes of the third season). Synopsis In his latest attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken has developed an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a sketch of a new toy; the development of "Synthadrones", advanced androids; and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom. However, Ron introduces Kim to Erik (Ricky Ullman), a new student, and Kim and Erik are instantly attracted to each other. As their relationship progresses, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. He also realizes his true feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her for fear of harming their friendship. Ron is also annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, has been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken kidnaps Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, a scientist who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible, Draken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, which now includes board meetings at a company he recently acquired. Bueno Nacho has introduced their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart to heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Erik attend Prom, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is distressed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is Dr. Drakken, who has imbedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken's, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Erik, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a direct attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack, however, Drakken then reveals to Kim that he has captured Erik, and demands her surrender. Enraged, Kim dons a new, experimental battle-suit, despite warnings from Wade and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Erik walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Erik then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's Synthodrones and shocks Kim with a blast of electricity, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Erik in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim awake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, humiliated and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his true feelings for her, making Kim realize that she too has the same feelings. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Erik attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus kills Erik by puncturing Erik's foot and draining his "syntho-ooze". With the Diablos deactivated, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody (with Drakken finally admitting that maybe Kim "is all that") and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to the Prom holding hands and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries to make fun of them, but everyone else starts to cheer as the next song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first kiss. Notes * When the villains are arrested at the end, Shego was originally not shown in the paddy wagon with the others. She was added into the shot due to concerns that it looked as though Kim had killed her when she kicked her into the satellite in the previous scene. Cast *Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible *Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Tahj Mowry as Wade *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) *Nicole Sullivan as Shego *Ricky Ullman as Eric *Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible *Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible *Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim Possible *Raven-Symoné as Monique *Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller *Rider Strong as Brick Flagg *Diedrich Bader as Lars *Eddie Deezen as Ned *Clyde Kusatsu as Nakasumi *Lauren Tom as Miss Kyoko *Maurice LaMarche as Big Daddy Brotherson Videos Kim Possible So the Drama (2005) - CT 1 Post Kim Possible So the Drama-Deleted Scene (2005) - Deleted Scenes Clip - Cafeteria|Cafeteria Deleted Scene Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:2005 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Animated films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Films Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Television specials Category:Television episodes Category:Kim Possible